New Discoveries
by Lone-vampire
Summary: this is a love story between my own character and Leah Clearwater with some spicy stuff in later chapters


New Discoveries

"Well my name is Dorian Elkhorn, I have short jet black hair, I'm about 5'8,Well toned, I'm 17 years of age, oh did I forget to tell you I'm native American well I am part of the Quileute tribe. My best friend is Jacob Black I live La Push it is a place near Forks Washington." You know how everyone has a story to tell well here is mine.

It was another rainy day here in La Push as Dorian steps on his porch waiting for his best friend Jacob to show up remembering the conversation him and Jacob had last night. Jacob with an excited look on his face almost shouted at Dorian "I have something to tell you and you won't believe it" Dorian with a have cocked eyebrow replied "What is it Jacob that has you so excited" Jacob catching his breath "I have to go my dad needs my help so I'll tell you tomorrow". Dorian looking a little understanding "Ok Jake but first thing when you pick me up" As Dorian stands there remembering he doesn't realize Jacob honking the horn.

As I snap back to reality I notice Jacob honking the horn. "Jeez Jake give a horn a rest I'm coming, bye Dad." I walked up to the truck and got in "how long have you been here" Jacob looking annoyed "oh I don't know lets see two minutes now" "Sorry so what had you all excited last night" I questioned as put on my seatbelt Jacob looking excited again "Oh yeah, Bella Swan is coming back to Forks this weekend to finish her schooling." As I sat there thinking about Bella coming back and what she looked like now or if she would even remember me I didn't notice we were at school until Jacob said something.

As the school day began Dorian began thinking about what it would be like to have Bella back here and how much Jacob would be with her hanging out and if he should she her as well. It wasn't until lunch when Dorian decided he wouldn't see Bella unless she wanted to see him. "So Jake why is Bella coming back" Jacob looked at Dorian as he grab his tray "Well to be honest I don't know that I'm going to see her this Sunday." After school Dorian and Jacob ran into Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Arteara, Embry Call, Paul, Jared, and Sam Uley. Through the silence Paul burst out "who wants to try and beat me in football." Both Dorian and Leah practically shouted "I do there is no way I'm losing to you Paul." Paul shockingly looked at both Dorian and Leah for what they have both said he had come to expect it from Leah but now Dorian who just joined the pack a few days ago. Paul quickly regained himself "Ok lets go how are we going to break down into team since there are nine of us" then Sam chimed in "eight I have to go talk with the council and then enjoy some time with Emily" Then Dorian looks at Jacob and Seth who both nod their head in agreement in seeing his look. "Ok Paul I have Jake and Seth on my team against you, Jared, Embry and Quil that ok with you" Paul looking at his teammates "Hell yeah that's ok with me cause now I'm sure I won't lose to you or Leah." After a brutal football game it came out with Dorian's team winning by two touchdowns they all looked at each other in acknowledgment that they were hungry and it was time to go to Emily's Dorian with a smug look on his face towards Paul "Come on Paul I'll race you to Emily's house oh and anyone is allowed to join if they can keep up especially you Leah" with that Dorian and Paul took off running towards Emily's and the rest of the gang followed with Leah coming in third.

After we ate our fill I looked at Jake "so you going to bed early tonight so you can see Bella tomorrow" after I finished speaking I noticed the rest of the pack roll their eyes when I mentioned Bella's name and I noticed Leah had a distasteful look in her eyes. Jacob looked at me ignoring the others "Yea I'm leaving now who wants to walk with me" we all looked around at each other as we slowly got up to go Seth looking from me to Leah "Dorian since your house is a little past ours want to walk with us" I looked a little shocked by his question and it must have showed cause Leah saw it "maybe he doesn't want to Seth" I regained myself and looked at the both "It beats walking home alone I guess." As the three of them walked home both Dorian and Leah decided to hang out tomorrow since neither of them had anything to do and it beat being by yourself.


End file.
